Wifey Problems
by Fykatherine
Summary: How can one person affect me of all people? Shego is smitten and Kim seems to be the problem to Shego's state of mind. ((beware, this story can cause diabetes))


**It's 2am where I'm at and I just thought I should give yall diabetes with this story.**

**Enjoy :)**

**oh and the characters in this story ****belong **completely to Disney. I own nothing except this plot line.

* * *

To call today the most perfect day would most probably be the understatement of the century. Perfect couldn't even come close to justifying the tender love Shego was currently feeling. How can one human being, one red headed hero be the cause of such unruly emotions? Just a few years ago the devil itself would have gladly incinerated any idiotic creature that dared **said**, no! Dare **thought** that Shego could have a heart. The ex-villainess, now a proud and fairly respected reformed superhero could still not figure out how her wife, her wonderful drop dead gorgeous wife, can make her feel all mushy gushy inside.

Said wonderful wife was not even awake!

"Kimmie can freaking yawn out a request to shave my hair like Ronaldo and I'll damn right do it without thinking." Shego muttered dryly to herself.

Maybe it was the way Kimmie's eyes seem to touch her very nonexistent heart. To Shego, those olive eyes were extremely captivating. Well, everything about her princess was captivating but those damn eyes just begged for attention. Begged for her very soul to yield any and every complaint Shego could ever conjured up because with those damn eyes, all thoughts of frustration are squashed within a blink of an eye. The energy needed to send electrical impulses to her brain wouldn't even obey its natural instincts because of her pumkin's eyes. And to her chagrin, she wasn't even upset with the power Kimmie's eyes had on her. As long as they stayed staring lovingly at Shego, she was fine.

Or maybe it was her lips..?

Shego knew she had nice full lips but for some odd reason, Kim Possible's petal like lips was the reason her heart skips a beat or five. Kimmie didn't wear lipstick like Shego did. Pumpkin preferred to go au natural and on the rare occasions she did wear something, it was usually lip balm. How can such plain like lips make her heart do the tango?

Shifting slightly, Shego gently caressed Kim's soft, slim cheeks. Gone were her chubby cheeks from her teen days. Puberty did her well in **many** areas. Praise the lord!

"You're staring again" Kim muttered fondly, sleep still thick in her voice. The red head didn't even bother to open her eyes. She just knew Shego was staring.

Heh. It's definitely Pumkin's voice. Her raspy, sleepy as shit voice is beyond sexy. The sex bunnies couldn't even keep up with Kim's voice Shego proudly concluded as if she had won first place in a Science fair filled with tons of PHD holders. In her mind, she did.

"I love you." Shego mumbled, nuzzling her nose into her wife's neck. Humming slightly, Shego placed soft appreciative kisses on the nearest patch of skin her lips could reach. Kim giggled at her wife's ministration, wrapping her arms around the raven haired beauty, Kim chuckled a little more after Shego had finally stopped. Smilling fondly Kim kissed the top of Shego's head while the ex thief buried her face in hollow of Kimmie's neck.

"And I love you too, wifey" with that said, Shego wrapped two strong arms around her wife's slender waist.

No. it wasn't her wife's physical qualities that drew Shego in and captured her heart. It was just Kim being... well.. Kim.

My wife, Kimberly Anne Possible-Go did not need beauty to entrance me. Her beauty was a bonus. What swept me off my feet was just her being herself. No fake layers of what society projected a perfect woman should be, just Kim and her simple acts of love had captured my heart completely. As cliché as it may sound, her presence alone could light up my world for she is and will always be my world. And for that, my days will continue to be beyond perfect. Waking up to the knowledge of knowing that _the_ Kim Possible, loved by millions all over the world chose to love me and only me as her soul mate can keep even the crankiest bitch happy.

.

.

.

"Get your hands off my ass, Possible. You're ruining my cuddle time!"

.

.

.

Well, almost always cranky free.

* * *

**Well? How did I do folks?**

**I've never written a Kim Possible story before but here I am with one.**

**Reviews pleeeease!**


End file.
